1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light box, more particularly to a light box for a document camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional document camera for briefing needs a light box for illuminating transparent slides, filmstrips, positive & negative films, X-ray slides or shot objects, which are placed on the light box. The conventional document camera normally is divided into two types of the document camera with an external light box and with a built-in light box.
Besides, when a shot object placed on the light box needs to be illuminated, an auxiliary light source which is set on an extended arm of the document camera above the light box also can provide lights downwards the light box for illumination of the shot object, so as to provide another direction of lights to the shot object.
However, regarding a purpose of cost down, the conventional document camera can be improved in the aspect of cost down, since the conventional document camera installs both a light source under the light box and the auxiliary light source over the light box.